


Wild Women Do

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Cold Case, The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: X-Files/Cold Case crossover - Two cops from opposite worlds... Two women with different histories... One night that would last forever...
Relationships: Lilly Rush/Dana Scully
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	Wild Women Do

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The X-Files is familiar to me mainly through FanFic; aside from a dozen episodes, I never really saw it. I do watch Cold Case but as I don't slave over the TV, I am bound to get things wrong. So, forgive me in advance for all the mistakes that I will no doubt make...  
 **FANDOMS:** Cold Case/X-Files - Crossover.

**Wild Women Do**

  
**By The Raven**

Detective Lilly Rush walked to her desk to start her day. The morning thus far had been uneventful and unremarkable and at the moment, she did not have any pending cases, cold or otherwise. Today was simply going to be about busy work and perhaps in the afternoon, she'd go down to the archives and look over some cold cases to see if anything in particular caught her eye. If nothing came up, she had plans to go to the public library to look over another month of records, a necessity due to the nature of her chosen speciality. With these thoughts in mind, Lilly was somewhat taken aback when she arrived at her desk only to find that her guest chair was already occupied by someone wanting her attention, or something...

The someone who appeared to be patiently waiting, was a smartly dressed woman, who even from behind, screamed FBI to Lilly's sensitive perceptions. Clearing her throat minutely so as not to startle the obviously deep in thought woman, Lilly took the long route around her desk in order to get a better feel for the woman. 'Wow!' Her mind supplied in a somewhat unhelpful way, as Lilly took in the woman's poise and bearing and not to mention that hair, lush, red hair. Backhanding her lizard brain and concentrating on the job Lilly became aware that the woman had stood up and was waiting to greet her. 'Good manners too...' Her brain whispered as Lilly finally came to a halt in front of the red headed woman.

"I am Special Agent Dana Scully."

The smoothly enunciated words were accompanied by the offer of a handshake, which Lilly immediately accepted before answering.

"And I am Detective Lilly Rush, though I expect you already knew that. So, what brings you to me Agent Scully?"

Lilly ignored the tingle that traveled up her arm as she shook the woman's hand and then motioned for her to sit down.

"Well, as much as I wish that it was pleasure, instead of business, I am afraid it's business..."

The words tumbled smoothly from Agent Scully's lips and Lilly found herself momentarily stunned by their delivery. No small task...

Taking a sip of coffee from the takeout cup she had carried in with her, Lilly took the opportunity it provided to examine Special Agent Dana Scully in a little more detail.

Fiery and lush red hair, graceful and probably unlawfully attractive features and striking blue eyes. Eyes that seemed much older than the thirty-something that Agent Scully appeared to be.

Lilly did not miss the longing glance that the FBI Agent had given her coffee cup and at that Lilly impulsively said.

"Want to go grab some coffee and you tell me all about it?"

Mentally shocked at her apparent audacity, Lilly hid it completely behind her mask of professionalism as she waited for the redhead's reply.

Intelligent blue eyes looked at Lilly for a few long moments and then Agent Scully seemed to smile before she said.

"I'd like that Detective... I just flew in this morning from DC, coffee would be great."

With those words, Agent Scully stood and slipped on her coat with Lilly only a beat behind her.

The two women made their way efficiently to street level and outside.

"Well, it's your town Detective, lead the way."

Agent Scully's exotic voice brushed along Lilly's nerves as she turned and started to walk towards a little cafe a couple of blocks away. By now, Lilly really was wishing that the redhead was in Philadelphia for pleasure and not business and found herself surreptitiously glancing over at the woman as they walked. Dana Scully certainly knew how to carry herself...

Lilly's musings were eventually interrupted as she and Agent Scully arrived at said cafe just in time to get a table before the real morning rush would begin.

* * *

"Well Agent Scully, how can I help you?"

Lilly asked after the waiter had left to fill their order.

"I am investigating a case, well not really investigating a case... Rather, I am trying to find some background on something and my research led me to Philadelphia, to your door. Your boss indicated to me, that you were the one to talk to when it came to historical crime in the city. Apparently it is your speciality..."

Dana Scully trailed off as their order arrived, consisting of coffee, bagels and danish.

"Well, that is true... Perhaps you could tell me a little about what you want or need and I can help you from there?"

Lilly said as she watched Dana Scully take an almost indecently appreciative sip of her coffee.

Before Agent Scully could answer, the sound of a cell phone interrupted and both women immediately searched for their respective devices.

"It's mine."

The redhead said before she flipped her phone open and crisply answered it.

"Scully!"

Lilly watched as the woman rose from her seat and moved a few feet away. She admired the Agent's form and figure and seeing that in spite of her very controlled body language, the woman was indeed quite expressive.

A few more moments passed and Agent Scully returned to the table, looking cool and calm, but Lilly could see that the woman was probably volcanically pissed off.

"Well, seems I am on a wild goose chase. Somewhere, wires were crossed and someone goofed. I am supposed to be in Pittsburgh, not Philadelphia..."

Lilly felt her eyebrows lift at the news and contemplated for a few seconds before saying.

"Do you need to leave now?"

Sharp blue eyes looked at her for a few long seconds before the redhead answered.

"No, I told them that I would go tomorrow... Otherwise I will have been in 3 places in 2 days, which is just stupid."

Irrationally relieved, Lilly took a long sip of her coffee and then spread cream cheese on her bagel, watching Dana Scully perform essentially the same actions on her end of the table.

The two women sat in a comfortable silence for some minutes eating and sipping their coffee before Lilly glanced at her watch and finally said.

"Well... I have to go to work. Listen, would you like to do something tonight... I mean, it seems absurd that you've come all this way and you do nothing except sit in some hotel room all night."

Lilly cringed inwardly at how that must have sounded and quickly amended.

"That is, if you have nothing else to do..."

Lilly was stunned for the second time by Special Agent Dana Scully, when the woman flashed her a brilliant smile and said.

"Sounds like the best offer I've had in a long time. Here is the name of the hotel I am staying at and here is my card. You just come there and call me when you're ready ok?"

Lilly accepted the small square of white paper and quickly dug out her own card, handing it to the redhead.

"It's a deal!"

Lilly said and then the women turned to finish their breakfast and some minutes later parted company for the day, each with her own agendas and plans, but with light steps nonetheless.

* * *

Eight hours later Lilly stood in the lobby of Agent Dana Scully's hotel and waited for the other woman to appear. The quick phone call that they had exchanged indicated that the redhead was ready to go and would only be a few minutes at most.

True to her word, Dana Scully appeared and greeted Lilly.

"Hello Detective! Nice to see you again..."

Lilly smiled at the greeting and quickly replied.

"You as well, Agent Scully. I insist though, that you call me Lilly, we're not at work after all."

There was a flash of white teeth and the redhead smoothly replied.

"Well, then you must call me Dana. So, do you have anything in mind for this evening Lilly?"

Momentarily frozen in place at hearing her name pronounced by Dana in that oh-so-exotic voice, Lilly had to mentally shake herself before she replied.

"I figured semi-casual was a good idea. I know a good restaurant perfect for just that.I made reservations and I figured we could go there and then see how things develop from there."

A brief nod from the redhead and the two were on their way for a night on the town, or something...

* * *

An hour later found the women enjoying themselves in a quaint hole-in-the-wall restaurant that Lilly had brought them to. The cuisine was superb and the company was even better, topped off with an excellent table wine and Dana could not remember the last time she had enjoyed herself so much.

The blonde Detective was a woman of intelligence and quick wit, not to mention simply being rather easy going to boot. Of course, it did not hurt that she was also quite easy on the eyes. Dana found that she was very glad that she had insisted that she would not be going to Pittsburgh until tomorrow, pleased that an impulse was turning out so well.

As the waiter brought around the desert menu, Dana found herself sincerely hoping that their evening together would not end after dinner. However, for the moment, she concentrated on ordering coffee and cheesecake, later would have to wait until later...

A little while later and a brief struggle with the check which Dana won, citing that the FBI would foot the bill and the two women found themselves n the street again.

"What now?"

Dana asked, talking more to herself than anyone else...

She really did not want to part company with the beautiful Detective, but she could not very well monopolize the blonde woman's time either.

"Well, it is late and most things are either over, or booked or something else..."

Dana heard Lilly answer the question as she watched the woman, who seemed to be consulting with some inner database of 'What to do in Philly when you've made no plans'...

Amused, in spite of herself, Dana finally spoke.

"How about we just walk, maybe get a drink somewhere. I have an early morning tomorrow, have to catch a plane..."

Intrigued, Dana watched a brief shadow cross Lilly's face at the words and surmised that the blonde was feeling it too. The draw between them that had been there since their first meeting.

"Sounds good!"

Lilly said and turned their footsteps towards the general direction of Dana's hotel and soon the two women were absorbed into the nighttime city.

* * *

An hour later the women had completed their ambling walk and were standing outside of Lilly's hotel. The time had been spent in a companionable silence and Dana felt refreshed ad alert from all the fresh air. Her companion seemed to be completely at ease and to Dana's eyes at least, seemed to be enjoying herself as well.

"Well, here we are..."

Lilly said, her soft voice warming Dana from the inside. The whole night had been singularly enjoyable for Dana and the redhead did not want it to end. Tomorrow, she would have to go back to her world, the X-Files, the conspiracies, the pain and the mystery.

For now, Dana wanted this fairy tale to continue, at least for a little while longer.

"Want to come and have nightcap? The mini-bar is not exactly top notch, but the view from the room is not too bad at all."

The words were out before she could stop them and Dana cursed herself inwardly. It sounded like some cheesy pickup like... Dana was first to admit, that she would not mind 'picking up' the blonde Detective, but that had not been her motivation for offering. She simply wanted a few more moments with the beautiful blonde woman and she wanted them in a similarly intimate environment to what they had been in for the past few hours.

"I'd like that..."

Lilly said at once, her whole face brightening with a genuine smile...

"Let's go then..."

Dana said and opened the door, motioning for the blonde woman to go first and quickly following behind, a soft but eager smile on her face...

**The End** ****


End file.
